101 Moments in Olympus
by CometShooter
Summary: So this is a one-shot series about PJO and HO. You'll be able to see all of the possible pairings here when it's done. But I just put the most popular pair and the two bachelors in the description. You'll also be able to choose the next moment pair. Rated T just in case.


SERIES: COUPLES: MOMENT 1: DATING

A/N: I finally found the time to do this. Anyway people voted on my poll and the majority picked specific or series and so I picked a random number (I kind of numbered them up to one hundred one). I'll do all of the possible pairings here about the two series (PJO and HO). I don't own the series, Rick does. Well this is it hope you guys have fun reading!

-PERCY X ANNABETH-

Percy breathed in another gulp of air. He felt like his heart was racing around the world a bazillion times. Great, just great. He finally got the courage to ask her out but now he's chickening out while waiting for her to arrive at his New York apartment. The doorbell rang.

"It's now," Percy breathed slowly. "Or I'm gonna have to kill myself with Riptide." The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Percy opened the door and Annabeth stood staring at him.

"Gods, I've been ringing that thing for hours." Then Annabeth came to a sudden realization, "You look good Percy." He was wearing a black and blue tuxedo and black polished shoes. Percy could've said that to her as well. Annabeth was wearing a silver turtleneck gown that showed off her curves and not-so-high heels.

Percy scratched the back of his head. "Well my mom helped. A lot."

Annabeth laughed and pulled him away. "Come on or we won't be able to go to that fancy restaurant."

They raced down the hallway and down the stairs. When they finally got out of the building Percy's coat was soaked with sweat. At least he used deodorant. They started hailing a cab but none would stop for them. Then Percy got a bright idea.

"Percy where are you going?" Annabeth asked as he walked to the middle of the street.

"Hailing a cab!" he shouted back. He started jumping up and down and yelling like a crazy old man. Just then a shiny yellow cab from the skies landed in front of him.

"Is that a Hermes Express or something?" Annabeth yelled from the sidewalk.

"Actually, I'm not sure."

The window rolled down to reveal three, old, grotesque ladies. "Where are you heading off to, son of Poseidon?"

"It's the-," Percy caught himself. "The you know!"

Annabeth said something which Percy didn't hear and she ran towards him, heels clicking. "This probably means that something important is happening!"

"Uhm, like our date?" Percy tried.

"Step in," the Fates offered.

"How much do you charge?" Percy eyed them warily.

"It's on the house," the one with the eye hissed, Percy forgot her name so he didn't say thanks.

"Thanks," Annabeth probably forgot too but she didn't care. She was always level-headed and calm, that's why Percy loved her. She was also the one who thought of how to survive in Tartarus. They stepped inside the cab. No matter how nice it looked on the outside, it still smelled the same just like old lady smell. It's a good thing the Fates drive fast or he could've vomited on Annabeth, which would be a very bad impression on a first date.

"We're here," the Fates rasped. And Percy was sure he left his stomach behind. But Annabeth didn't look the least bit flustered.

"Come on," Annabeth urged. "Let's get moving Percy." Percy half-crawled and half-squirmed out of the cab. Annabeth followed him out. After an exchange of good-byes, since Annabeth taught Percy to be kind to immortals, they parted ways.

This was the first time Percy got a look at the restaurant. "This is bad."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"The place is packed."

Annabeth looked at the restaurant. "Who knows that we might just be lucky enough?"

Percy looped his arm through Annabeth's and together they walked side by side up the carpeted stairs and through the archway. Percy had a feeling like he was getting hitched. All he needed now was the fancy music to play. After going through the archway a waiter who was standing by greeted them.

"Hola, Monsieur! What can I do for you?" he said in a heavy Spanish accent, so Percy wasn't sure if it was fake or not.

"Do you still have room in there?" Percy asked doubtfully.

The Spanish man gave a pout and clicked his tongue. "Siento! All the tables left have been reserved."

Annabeth began pulling on Percy's arm. "Percy we should be going. Muchas gracias!"

"De nada!" the waiter saluted them as they walked away. Now Percy had a feeling that he was getting divorced since he was walking back the way he came. He wasn't sure if Annabeth still felt okay after being rejected at the restaurant. They were back at the sidewalk. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"At least things couldn't get worse," he whispered.

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak when rain started to fall. "What did you say?"

Percy willed the rain not to fall on them. "At least we're dry."

"Uh-huh," she crossed her arms and gave a little pout. "Where off to now, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy thought for a moment. A big gold M flashed against a red background. "I know!"

He carried her bride-style while she screamed and flailed. "Percy! Percy let me down! I swear I'm gonna punch you when I get down!"

"Just hold on," he kissed her cheek. And he started jogging towards the sign.

"Open 24 hours a day," Percy helped her stand in front of the fast-food restaurant.

"McDonalds?" she said, looking at the double door entrance. "You could've let me walk that would be way more romantic."

"So are we eating or not?" Percy's stomach grumbled.

"Do I need to answer that?" she laughed and they both went in. Percy found a place near the window so that he could see the rain. It was water and he liked water. Annabeth was the one taking orders but he didn't bother telling Annabeth what he wanted because he was sure that she would know. But he was wrong.

"Just one burger?" Percy stared at the burger Annabeth gave him. "Where's my float, and my chicken and my fries? Annabeth, I'm hungry!"

"Well you didn't ask for anything," she shrugged and twirled some spaghetti with her fork.

"How come you have McFlurry and I don't?" Percy slumped against his chair and crossed his arms. He stared at her side of the table she had spaghetti, chicken, fries, ice tea and a burger but the thing he wanted most was the McFlurry.

"We can always share," Annabeth gestured at the table.

At the word **share**, he grabbed the McFlurry and started eating. At the second bite Annabeth slapped his hand.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I thought your mom taught you manners."

"Okay, okay. I'm eating the burger."

He unwrapped his burger and was about to bite when he saw Annabeth smiling at him. He stared at her with his mouth open wide. He coughed, thinking that he looked like an idiot and placed the burger aside.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry we weren't able to eat at the other restaurant. I should've reserved us a table but I-," Annabeth cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"But our date is going so well," she leaned forward and kissed him. Gods, Percy thought, she smells good. She sat back on her chair and started eating. Percy stared at her blankly.

"Stop staring Percy!"

The rain pattered on the window as a girl shook her boyfriend back to his senses.

A/N: I am so sorry for the big absence. But now looking on the bright side, I'm back! And this story has just started its debut. When I got back here I checked on my other story and then I realized that it was frickin' gone! I almost kicked the hell out of my wardrobe which is not as funny as it sounds. Well at least that's off my chest. Now guys I need your opinion on the next couple: Jason x Piper, Leo x Calypso or Frank x Hazel. I'll just give you three choices for every moment. And I won't repeat the same pairing until all the others are done. Just write your suggestion below, okay? I need five reviews before writing the next moment. Suggestion does count as a review. Fave, follow and review! Please check out my deviantART even though it sucks, 


End file.
